


More than Food

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go shopping for Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Food

The grocery cart had a rickety wheel that kept turning sideways every few feet, annoying Dean with each rotation. He kicked it back into place, hoping each time would be the last until it turned again.

“Was this really the last cart?” he asked Cas, grumbling even more than usual.

“It’s the Sunday before Thanksgiving. What did you expect?” Cas asked with a smile, walking ahead holding the list.

“Yeah well, they should have planned ahead.”

Cas kept his head looking straight forward to avoid his wrath if Dean saw the smile about to burst stretching across Cas’s face.

Dean had barely made a noise through the vegetable section while he waited for Cas to get kale and beans, Portobello mushrooms, tomatoes, carrots, and all kinds of other things he had little interest in. He had grabbed a bag of potatoes and picked out some sweet potatoes, then picked out some ears of corn before returning to the cart, sighing as he looked at all the rabbit food Cas was getting. Now they approached the refrigerated bins filled with turkeys, and his gloom lifted.

“Now we’re talking.” He clapped his hands together and was ready to force his way through the crowd of people, prepared to battle over the biggest one he could find.

“Remember it just needs to be big enough to feed six people,” Cas mentioned.

“I don’t tell you how to choose leaves, don’t you tell me how to pick a turkey.”

Cas chuckled to himself and stood back with the cart, watching Dean inspect the tags on each turkey, then moving to another bin with the less popular brands. He had a smirk like he knew something the other people clawing for the big brand turkeys didn’t. After a minute of deliberation, he hefted a large turkey out of the bin and walked toward Cas with a huge grin on his face.

“Twenty-four pounds,” he said triumphantly.

Cas’s eyes went large. “ _Dean!_ I think eighteen would have been plenty. That thing…that’s _four pounds_ a person!”

“Leftovers,” Dean said as he set the giant turkey into the cart. “I’ll be breaking out the sweatpants.”

“What is wrong with you?” Cas asked, laughing.

“I’ll try to stop before I get meat sweats.”

Cas couldn’t stop smiling. “You are truly disgusting sometimes.”

“You can just lead me to my recliner, throw a blanket over me, and let me sleep it off. What’s next on the list?”

“I don’t even want to tell you.”

Dean’s eyes were as bright as his smile. “Pie? Is it pie?”

“It’s pie,” Cas said, letting Dean walk ahead of him as he took control of the cart.

Dean slid through the mass of people and found the rack of baking items full of pie crusts and cookie mixes, frostings and baking chocolate. He pulled out two cans of pure pumpkin and some evaporated milk, a bag of pecans, pure maple syrup, and a few spices. He dumped his treasure into the cart when Cas made it to him.

“Pie crust?” Cas asked.

“And whipped cream,” he added, pointing toward the frozen food section. “And those frozen yeast roll things if I can find them. Those are amazing.”

“I would say you’re way too happy about this, but it’s very endearing.”

Dean looked at Cas, a small smirk pulling at his lips. “Just love me.”

“I do.”

Dean took off toward the frozen food and Cas patiently worked his way through the store. He caught sight of Dean a few aisles down raising a bag of frozen rolls and smiling. Cas gave him a big grin and a thumbs up before pushing on toward him. He looked at all the angry or flustered shoppers around him and then back to Dean who was now also holding two cans of whipped cream and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Cas snickered and whispered quietly, “I love you more than you love food.”


End file.
